1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel capable of moving a photo-taking lens between a stored position and a photographing position, and an image pickup apparatus provided with the lens barrel.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a camera is known which is provided with an image pickup element for photoelectrically converting the optical image of an object imaged through a photo-taking lens into an electrical signal, and a lens barrel capable of moving the photo-taking lens to a photographic position and a stored position, and made to have a compact configuration by the photo-taking lens being moved to the stored position during non-photographing. In such camera, the image pickup element is disposed in the imaging plane of the lens barrel, and provision is made of connecting means and fixing means for connecting the image pickup element to a signal processing circuit (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-337260 (FIG. 1) and Japanese Patent No. 3399285 (FIG. 4)).
Description will first be made of the constructions of a conventional lens barrel and an image pickup element described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-337260. The reference characters in the following are reference characters used in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-337260.
The structure of a lens barrel unit is constructed together with a fixed cylinder 2 fixed to the front end portion of a base 1 which is the base of the lens barrel unit by screwing. A movable cam ring 34 is located inside the fixed cylinder 2, and a rectilinear guide cylinder 42 is fitted to the interior of the movable cam ring 34. The rectilinear guide cylinder 42 and the movable cam ring 34 are rotatable with respect to each other, and are yet integrally moved in the direction of an optical axis. At this time, a projection 42c provided on the rear end portion of the rectilinear guide cylinder 42 fits in a groove 2c formed in the fixed cylinder 2 so that the rectilinear guide cylinder 42 may not rotate relative to the fixed cylinder 2. A first unit lens barrel 3 is located inside the rectilinear guide cylinder 42, and the first unit lens barrel 3 is moved back and forth in the direction of the optical axis by the rotation of the movable cam ring 34.
An image pickup element 29 is fixed to and held on a holding plate 30 fixed to the base 1 by screwing. The image pickup element 29 is soldered to a flexible substrate 31, and supplies a photoelectrically converted image signal to a signal processing circuit. Thus, design is made such that the image pickup element 29 and the signal processing circuit are connected together by the flexible substrate 31 disposed on the rear end side of the base 1.
Description will now be made of the constructions of a conventional lens barrel and an image pickup element described in Japanese Patent No. 3399285. The reference characters in the following are reference characters used in Japanese Patent No. 3399285.
A photographing block 30 is constituted by a photo-taking lens 31 for imaging the optical image of an object, a second movable cylinder 32 and a first movable cylinder 33 corresponding to a lens barrel for holding the photo-taking lens 31, a fixed cylinder 34 disposed outside the first movable cylinder 33 and holding the first movable cylinder 33, etc. In the interior of the fixed cylinder 34, there is provided a CCD package 35 constituted by a CCD which is a kind of photoelectric converting element for converting the optical image imaged through the photo-taking lens 31 into an electrical signal.
This CCD package 35 is formed into a square shape, and is constituted by a CCD 35a disposed on the central portion of the surface thereof, a silicon base portion 35b, and a mounting stand 35c for holding the silicon base portion 35b thereon. The fixed cylinder 34 is mounted on a fixed plate 36 from the back side thereof. Also, design is made such that the mounting stand 35c of the CCD package 35 is mounted on the fixed plate 36.
However, in the conventional example described in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-337260, design is made such that the fixed cylinder 2 constituting the lens barrel unit is fixed to the front end side of the base 1, and the image pickup element 29 and the signal processing circuit are connected together by the flexible substrate 31 disposed on the rear end side of the base 1. Because of such construction, the movable cam ring 34 and the rectilinear guide cylinder 42 cannot be moved (retracted) to the rear end side of the front end portion of the base 1 in a retracted position (stored position) in the most deeply retracted state. Further, the projection 42c is disposed on the rear end portion of the rectilinear guide cylinder 42 so that the rectilinear guide cylinder itself may not rotate relative to the fixed cylinder 2 and therefore, the rectilinear guide cylinder 42 cannot be retracted to the rear end side of the front end portion of the base 1. This has led to the problem that the retracted length of the lens barrel cannot be shortened.
Also, in the conventional example described in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent No. 3399285, design is made such that the fixed cylinder 34 and the CCD package 35 are mounded on the fixed plate 36 and therefore, in the structure wherein the CCD package 35 is mounted on and fixed to the fixed plate 36, the CCD package 35 cannot be moved in the direction of the optical axis. This has led to the problem that it is difficult to correct the deviation of an imaging position due to the manufacturing error or the like of the lens barrel.